


吃掉柚子的四个场合

by hahabo



Category: all尤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	吃掉柚子的四个场合

1.狭窄的柜子里（农靖ABO）doi时室友突然回来

"农农，慢，慢点，啊！"发情期的omega总是特别热情，后穴吐着水挽留自己的alpha。陈立农刚准备把尤长靖的腿掰成m型大干一场时，走廊突然传来小鬼的声音，并且声音由远至近看来是要回卧室了。omega总是要更容易紧张和慌神的，尤长靖抓着自己alpha的手臂，小声问他怎么办。陈立农扫了一圈卧室，眼神落在角落的那个大衣柜上，他记得里面几乎没有几件衣服和空的差不多。他拍拍八爪鱼一样紧扒着自己的omega，示意他搂好自己，然后手臂用力把人抱进怀里，一步一步朝衣柜挪去。两人的下半身还连着，陈立农每走一步性器就会更深入一点，一下又一下顶到生殖腔的小口，让尤长靖红了眼睛。陈立农时间还真是掐地准，他们刚躲进衣柜合上柜门后不到一分钟，小鬼就推门进来了。第三个人的存在让尤长靖变得更加敏感，就连陈立农的呼吸都变成了实质性的春药让他意识不清。因为身高的缘故，尤长靖几乎是被陈立农扣在怀里的，关键部位还在连着，尤长靖自己踮起脚缓缓前后晃着屁股，因为害怕发出声音他还含着陈立农的手指，舌头绕着一圈圈打转。小鬼似乎回来找东西，在卧室乱翻一通。但是他绝对想不到，就在离他不到一米的衣柜，他的兄弟躲在里面做爱。好在他是个beta闻不到屋内纠缠的信息素，不然现在他怎么还能这么镇定的找东西。这边小鬼一脸镇定，那边柜子里的尤长靖却不太好，陈立农已经艹进他的生殖腔了，他自己双手捂住嘴却还是有尖细的哼叫声漏了出来，身后alpha释放的味道和柜子残留的味道混在一起侵袭着omega本就不清醒的大脑。生理心理上的双重折磨让尤长靖在射出的那一刻昏厥过去，等他醒来时，陈立农已经给他收拾妥当了，完全看不出刚刚两人在柜子里，冒着被人发现的危险做了什么。发情期的omega情绪好比夏天的雨，尤长靖正闹着陈立农把那个衣柜处理掉呢，否则自己就发誓永不踏入这个卧室一步！

2.沙发上（丞尤）小明星x金主

"怎么样，还满意服务吗？"范丞丞拽着尤长靖的小腿，让他只有上半身靠着沙发背，整个臀部悬在半空，唯一的依靠就是那根埋在他身体里的肉棒。尤长靖的小卷毛乱糟糟地散在额头上，胸上穿着范丞丞给他买的情趣内衣，其实只是几根绳子努力把胸脯挤到一起罢了。他有点委屈，明明自己才是花了钱的金主怎么现在就被人欺压到如此地步?可范丞丞才不管尤长靖想什么，他上半身往前倾直到咬住小金主果冻一样的唇，这个姿势自然让性器插地更深，尤长靖呜咽着推他，却被身材高大的小明星拉住小手带到两人交合的地方，一进一出的性器时不时蹭到温热的手心，让尤长靖觉得手已经着了火。长时间的悬空让腰有点受不住，于是范丞丞干脆让尤长靖躺在沙发上，把他腿盘在自己腰上，牙齿磨着尤长靖薄薄的耳垂，故意弄出性感的声音问，哥哥现在量出我的腰围了吗？

3.酒吧厕所（富尤+鬼尤）坏学生x胆小班主任

尤长靖没想到自己会有被学生堵到厕所的这一天。他明明只是来带他们两个回去的，学生怎么可以来这种乱糟糟的地方呢？现在他被黄明昊和王琳凯堵在酒吧的厕所里，两个小孩把他按在马桶上，不怀好意的拉着他手摁倒裤裆上，说着不合年纪的话，只要老师给我们口出来，我们就乖乖听话跟老师回去，并且以后也不会再惹事了。尤长靖眼睛水汪汪地看着自己学生，看他们没有妥协放过自己的意思，认命地去解王琳凯的腰带。只要他们听话自己做什么都好，小尤老师的脑袋不太转轴，现在只有这一个想法。内裤被拉下的瞬间，性器就拍在了尤长靖的脸上，他紧闭着双眼不熟练地吞下味道不是很好的肉棒，小心翼翼地前后晃动着脑袋，偶尔牙齿不小心碰到，还会被王琳凯薅一下发尾提醒他注意。这边嘴巴被占用着，另一边的手也没有闲着，黄明昊拉起老师白嫩的双手抚着自己的硬挺，跟着尤长靖口交的节奏晃着腰在他手心里进出。弄了一会儿，黄明昊实在是不爽，王琳凯这货怎么还没完事，一会儿老师的嘴撑破了还怎么给自己口，不过一起来似乎也不错，他盯了一小会儿尤长靖毛茸茸的后脑勺，站到王琳凯旁边，手握着吐着精水的东西抵在尤长靖唇边，安抚性地揉了几下尤长靖的脑袋，直勾勾地看着那张不大的嘴含着他和王琳凯的龟头，舌头还时不时舔弄着前面的小孔，脸颊都被撑得变形，鼻子里发出呜呜的声音。直观的刺激让两人都没能守住精关，抽出来的性器故意拍了拍小老师的脸蛋，小尤老师一脸可怜地吞掉两人黏糊糊的东西，带着点哭腔问，可以和老师回去了吗？

4.由你后台（卜尤自主）再来一炮

后台窄小的化妆间挤了两个成年男人。尤长靖靠着门，被卜凡托着双腿抱着。他抱着卜凡的脑袋，急躁地啃着男人的下巴和嘴唇，眼角的眼线晕开了一点让他看起来多了一点娇媚。自从离开大厂他和卜凡就没了联系，这次见面不免让他想起那个时候被男人压在身下艹到翻白眼吐舌头的爽劲儿。在台上他眼睛就黏在卜凡身上了，好不容易埃到结束，连衣服也没换就和人亲热起来。尤长靖口音很奇怪，不会带着那种讨人厌做作的嗲，但是确实让人听起来舒服，尤其是做爱的时候，卜凡特别喜欢他叫自己的名字，那一刻好像把所有温柔都给了眼前拥抱着他的人。他抱着尤长靖下身一边发力一边逗他，你是不是胖了，我现在抱你都费劲了?尤长靖给了他一个眼刀，努力夹了夹屁股满意地得到卜凡嘶地一声。被可人儿质疑了的绝世好男人卜凡立刻不服，捏着尤长靖滑腻的臀肉，打桩一般地动着腰，恍惚间似乎都能透过肚皮看见性器的形状，尤长靖按着肚子迷迷糊糊地想着不愧是被评价为一步到胃的大厂第一。快到的时候，尤长靖摇着头疯了一样地让卜凡射在外面，说自己一会儿还要回宿舍不方便，可惜男人哪里会听他的，绞紧的穴肉挽留着跳动的性器，一股股的精液顺着大腿流下，卜凡拍了一下尤长靖肉乎乎的屁股，给他穿好裤子，走到门口的时候发了一条简讯，小心别被队友发现哦，不然可不是一个人来玩你了！


End file.
